Batman: Arkham Asylum
Summary Batman: Arkham Asylum is the well known game that launched a series of games that also became famous by themselves. Story After several years of hunting down his arch enemy: the Joker. Batman finally defeats him and apprehends him, and places him to Arkham Asylum. But something doesn't seem right. But, The Joker reveals that he has set himself free from his incarceration and is now preparing to launch a full scale escape along with other famous Batman villains from Arkham Asylum, and it's up to Batman to stop them. Game Modes Story Mode: Play as Batman as you try to defeat The Joker along with other Batman villains. Challenges: Take on the many challenges in this mode, either they be combat challenges or predator challenges. Gallery: View the many characters's artwork in this mode. Profiles: View the Dossiers and even listen to their Psych evaluations in this mode. Johnny"s Views General Thoughts Of course, I also have heard of this game. But didn't give it much thought to play it. But I downloaded it for my Playstation and I was quite impressed. Want to know how impressed? Look at my reviews. Graphics In comparison to Arkham City and Arkham Origins, the grpahics in this game are bit primitive. Nevertheless they're good, the backgrounds are great as well as the character models are well detailed and even move quite fluidly. Grade: B+ Music The soundtrack is like in the Batman movies. Of course, it gets fast when you're in combat and slow when you're investigating. Just like in most modern games. Grade: C Sound/Voice The sounds are really good in this game. When Batman hits enemies as well as gas fizzling and eventhunder crackling in the sky. A lot of the sounds are great in this game. Grade: B+ Gameplay/Controls Like a lot of the game's graphics. The game's gameplay is a bit unrefined from the sequals. This is because the fights are a bit simplified in comparison to the sequals and you start off with just the batarangs, you'll have to find the other gadgets like the Explosive Gel, the Batclaw and the Cryptographic Sequencer (much like in The Legend of Zelda). But there are also some unique gadgets that Batman uses like the Ultra Batclaw where Batman can use a multiple cabled batclaw that can allow him to break fragile walls that are out of reach for the Explosive Gel. Grade: A Replay Value Of course, The Riddler is in charge of the game's Replay value. He has the entire island full of Riddler Trophies as well as Riddles. There are also Joker Teeth you can destroy and even old movie canisters that contain a Psych evaluation for a certain Batman villain. There are also challenges you can also take on, there combat and predator challenges. Grade: A Final Thoughts In conclusion and even after several years, Batman: Arkham Asylum is still a great game to play. With a lot to do and a lot to collect. The things to collect is also quite easy to find, though some you have to wait until you have a certain gadget. But overall, a good game that lives up to it's reputation. Overall Grade: A-